Stranded
by oh noes.The Error Buddy
Summary: While Bruce and Alfred are away, the Batboys go on a mission against Poison Ivy, who sprays them with a liquid filled with nanobots that takes them to a different universe where they're... Fictional characters? There, they meet Tara and Angel who help them survive our universe and get back home. T for cursing.
1. Shit Colored Liquid Did That?

**I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I left you people!! Okay, I'm back and I'll update on other fanfics soon, I promise-ish. But I also started writing on Wattpad if you wanna check that out, same username. Kay, onward!!** **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, 'cept for my OCs**

 **Dick's POV**

I was sitting on the big wheely chair in the Batcave. Batman was gone for a mission with the League and Alfred left last minute to visit his sick sister, so I was in charge.

Me, Tim, Jason, and Damian had all just defeated another villain. Poison Ivy was at it again with the same excuse. Except this time, she sprayed us all with some shit colored liquid which I'm sure was manure mixed with some water and chemicals.

I didn't know what it did, but I do know that liquid had microchips of some sort in it, meaning any of us could blow up, turn evil, or lead her here.

Damian and Tim were sparring while Jason was watching and eating popcorn, occasionally throwing it when one of them made a bad come back or didn't evade properly.

I was about to tell them to come over to discuss the tech, but Jason was gone, leaving the bucket of popcorn on the floor.

"TODD!" Damian yelled, looking around.

"Jason?" Tim said, looking around.

I was about to call out too, but I felt a weird tingle on my skin, then a burning feeling. Soon, I saw a flashing light around me.

"Guys, I think-" Was all I got before I felt myself grow lighter until I was in a different room.

 **Tara's POV**

I laughed as I watched a Youtube video on my phone.

"I should probably do my homework," I muttered to myself, before realizing I had already finished it. And it was Friday.

I heard the water running, meaning my sister, Angel, just got into the shower.

I was about to leave Youtube and listen to my favorite band's new music, when I heard a crash.

"TARA, IF YOU BREAK SOMETHING, YOU HAVE TO TELL MOM WHEN SHE GETS BACK!" Angel yelled from the bathroom. I rolled my eyes.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed from my room.

"WHAAAT?" My sister screamed back. I sighed.

I made my way downstairs to see what or who made the noise.

"Please don't be a person, please don't be a person," I silently pleaded.

I did not have the energy nor did I have the skills to fight a random person who happened to be in my house. I walked over to the kitchen and saw that a pan that was once on the counter was now on the floor.

"IT WAS JUST A PAN!" I yelled to my sister.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" She screamed back.

I heard a ruffle, a weird sound as if someone was laughing, then a slap. Time to see what it was. Maybe if I…

"I SAID, WHOEVER MADE THAT NOISE, YOUR MOM'S A HOE!" I replied.

I heard my sister laugh and more noise from the cabinets. I did not want to open them. But, I also didn't want to get attacked or raped while asleep. I went to the closet and got out the flashlight/taser/alarm that my mom kept behind the cereal and put my hand on the tase button, just in case.

I slowly opened the cabinet to be met with… Nothing?

I opened the one next to it and saw a green boot. Who is this person? I reached the taser to the person's boot, to have it kicked out of my hand! I screamed and ran a good 5 feet away.

"What the fuck are you, you creep!" I yelled out of surprise and due to the fact that there was a freaking person in my cabinets.

I heard a sigh and what sounded like a quiet, "We still don't know."

"Are there more of you weird people who decided to climb in cabinets?!" I screamed.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, TARA?" I heard my sister scream.

"Ummm, I'M READING A COMIC BOOK!" I lied. How do you tell someone crazy people who sound strangely familiar are hiding in the same place you put your fruit roll ups?

"Honestly, it'll be best if you just came out. I can call the police." I said. I didn't want them to come out though.

I heard more movement then nothing.

"You know I can hear you in my cabinets, right?" I asked.

"We would've kept quiet if we wanted you to not hear us," I heard a child's voice come from person with the green boot who kicked my taser.

I screamed. What was I supposed to do? There were people in my cabinets. I was just home with my sister, I didn't know what to do. And I can't even say I wanna go home, because I am home!

"Shut up! You're gonna notify the cops, you banshee!" I heard the kid say.

"Excuse me, but can you fucking get out of my cabinets?!" I yelled. I heard several snickers and a what sounded like the child cussing me out under his breath.

"We don't want to be here!" I heard another voice, more like a kid my or my sister's age.

"Then get out of my cabinets!" I said again.

"We don't know where we are!" I heard the child again.

"Because you're in my cabinets!" I said.

"She's right." I heard a voice of someone who sounded kinda more adultish.

"You can't be serious!" Said the child.

"Let Dickhead make his own decisions, Demon," Another voice said.

First of all, how many people are there?! And second, Demon? Dickhead? The different voices? A child? (Lol, great realization) This seems familiar. Really familiar.

"Wait, are you Damian Wayne? And Tim Drake? And Jason Todd?! AND DICK GRAYSON?!" I screeched.

There were multiple responses.

"How did you-"

"Yell it louder, why don't ya?"

"Umm…"

"I wish B prepared me more."

 **Dick's POV**

How did she figure out? I mean, for all I know, we could be in an alternate dimension where we're all known for our identities or something. But this girl freaking out was not helping. But, I can't say much. We're in her cabinets.

"Uh, where are we?" Tim asked. Of course, he asked the reasonable question.

"You're in my cabinets, and if y'all don't come out, you'll be behind bars!" She said, though she had a weird kind of awestruck voice behind her quavering and stuttering.

"So, somewhere in the South?" Jason asked. She sighed.

"We're in Texas. How exactly did you get here? 'Cause I'd like to help you get out of my cabinets," She said. I peeked out to see her appearance.

She looked like either a 9th or 10th grader, or maybe 11th. She had a long, dark brown braid that matched her eye color. She was tall and was wearing an old, raggedy black shirt with some sort of logo on it. She had white sweatpants with some paint stains on them and I could see the taser Damian had kicked earlier a few feet away from her.

For a minute, she looked scared and surprised, but I realized Jason had left the cabinets and was out and in her kitchen. I heard her muttering in some sort of language, Hindi maybe?

"Nice kitchen. Pretty big. Love the set up." Jason said.

She kind of pointed and inched her hand towards a knife in the rack of knives. Jason noticed this, I could tell, but didn't inch closer to any of his weapons.

"Is there anyone else in this house?" Tim asked.

"Why should I tell you?" She asked. She had a point, but this was important.

"Please, we really need this!" I added.

"Yeah, and I should tell you about me and where you are even though you guys are in my cabinets, the kid kicked my taser, and there's a dude smoking in my kitchen. My mom'll kill me if she smells smoke!" The girl said, suddenly realizing.

"Is your mother here?" Damian asked, a little panic in his voice, which was definitely new to hear.

"No, she'll be back around 4. But, since you guys obviously have weapons and I'm gonna die because my mom is going to be a human smoke detector, I can tell you my sister is here and can hear you guys. So you're busted." The girl said.

"And you are?" Jason asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Tara," The girl, Tara, said.

 **To be continued….** **Woop! I finished a chapter! I feel so accomplished. Now, y'all know the drill. Please review and stuff, no mean ones tho, constructive ones. Anyways, thank y'all and bye.**


	2. Introducing: Angel

**Not much to say, but your welcome for updating the day after, I guess. I mean, in case you haven't noticed, Tara is based off me and Angel is based off my sister so, yea. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own a thing except for my OCs**

 _ **Previously on Stranded…**_

" _ **And you are?" Jason asked, an eyebrow raised.**_

" _ **Tara," The girl, Tara, said.**_

 **Dick's POV**

Everyone got out of the cabinets and stretched. Getting into the cabinets was a BAD idea, and I should know, I've had my fair share of them.

"So, how did you know who we are?" Tim asked.

"Wait, for real? You guys can't be real. You're," she said, jabbing her finger to point at us, "just cosplayers or something stupid like that. Which reminds me, I should call the police!"

I quickly kicked the phone from out of her hand, and watched as she audibly gasped and stepped back.

"Could a cosplayer do that?" Damian asked with a smirk.

"How-what-I'm dreaming, right? Because this can't happen. Honestly, maybe Hermione and Piper can join too! And while we're at it, we can call Uncle Iroh for tea!" She said, I could tell something wasn't right, because those were all fictional characters, and that would mean…

"You still didn't say how you knew our identities," Jason reminded her.

"Wait, you know our identities and just referred to other fictional characters like _we're_ fictional. Which can't be true, because we aren't fictional, right?" Tim said, more to himself. Damian slapped his arm.

"Of course we're real, Drake! Now tell us, how do you know?" Damian said, a scowl on his face.

"YouguysarecomicbookcharactersandmysisterandIreadaboutyouallthetime!" Tara said in one breath. We all stared.

"For real?" I asked. She nodded, all fear replaced with absolute excitement.

"How did you guys get here? Will there be another issue about this?" She asked at rapid speed.

"You're lying!" Damian yelled. "She's lying, ri-" Damian was cut off by a nearing voice.

"It's Saturday, Saturday, Saturdaaaaaaaaay!" A female sang. We all froze, even Tara.

"Hey, Tara, did I hit the no-" She stopped as soon as she saw Damian holding Tara's shoulders, shaking her with an angry expression, Tim trying to pry him off, Jason with a mix off worry and amusement, and me in the middle, not knowing what to do. She screamed, of course.

I watched as she took a wooden spoon from the black granite counter and kind of laughed.

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME! I HAVE THE POWER OF GOD AND ANIME ON MY SIDE! HYAAAAAAA!" She yelled, and I honestly started to think that we weren't the weirdest family.

"Angel," Tara said slowly, "what the fuck are you doing?!" She yelled, making Damian jump back, which caused Tim to be pushed into Jason, who fell over.

"Uh, calling the police is what I should be doing, but y'know, I don't know what to do when cosplayers come into my house! I know how to use a broom!" The girl, Angel, added, glaring at us.

"Oh, you think you see the weird side? They were in the fucking cabinets! And these people are the real deal, no joke!" Tara said, informing her of what had just happened.

"Okay, so it's just a prank. These aren't people who broke into our house, also, as much as I love a good fanfiction reenactment as the next fan, mom is going to kill you for having males in the house! And especially smoke!" She said, gesturing to Jason, "But great cosplayers. How much did it cost? Also, how did a thirteen year old make that kind of money?"

Damian decided to butt in, I guess, because he stood in the middle of the middle of the two sisters.

"Listen, you idiots, as much as I hate to admit it, the shorter one is right!" He said, but I heard Tara mutter, 'I'm the same height as you'

"So you were in our cabinets?" Angel asked. I couldn't help but laugh, even if we were in a bad situation, this was hilarious.

"No!" Damian said, frustrated, "We were, but, apparently, we landed in the wrong Earth or dimension because of micro tech that was put on us by Poison Ivy. As Drake, Todd, and Grayson might've gathered, the bots exploded once we landed here. Now, we must go, and you better not call any type of authorities," Damian added.

"And where exactly are you going?" Tara asked. Angel was _way_ too awestruck to say a thing. "If those microbots blew up, your phones must've jammed. You also can't use debit or credit at the moment. And I guess you only have one change of clothes?" Tara said, and I think Tim even looked surprised though his sleep deprived eyes.

"How-" Damian was about to ask.

"So, we must be famous for you to know that much," Jason said.

Angel seemed to have knocked out of it.

"Well, I mean, the most known out of you all are probably Dick and Tim, and the role of Robin is pretty popular, but as Dick Grayson. We also pretty much read all DC comic books and watched some of the best and most accurate shows and movies. Also some not accurate, but me and Tara," (Tara had muttered the correction, "Tara and I!" Earning her a glare from her sister) "try to forget those," Angel said, going full on, well, geek, I guess.

"So, you're saying that you've seen our _whole_ history?" Tim asked, sounding pretty nervous, " Along with whoever else read the comic book?"

Tara and Angel shared a series of looks and then nodded.

"Yup, and- SHIT! MOM'S CALLING!" Tara yelled, throwing her phone to Angel, who caught it.

"Don't give it to me!" Angel yelled, but still held it.

"Hurry! Before it becomes a missed call!" Tara yelled. Angel quickly answered it and put on a very sleepy voice.

"Hey, mom. No, just brushed my teeth. Yeah. I'm gonna read now. Why do I have Tara's phone?" Angel looked at Tara for help, but she just mouthed, 'Don't look at me!', "She, umm, left it in the kitchen while she went to brush her teeth. 5? Okay. Bye, mom! Love you!" And Angel hung up.

"Mom's gonna be delayed because of some problems with the house. She'll be back at 5." Angel, who I had guessed is older, informed her sister.

"She didn't sign my form! And that's basically the time we have to wake up for school!" Tara complained.

"And then she goes to the gym in the morning," Her sister added.

"Meaning 7 a.m! I'll just ask Ria or Kimberly to take me to school. Or see if Ashley can take us both," Tara said, kind of sadly. "Wait, it's Friday. Stupid."

"Well, while you figure that out, we need a place to stay. Know any nearby hotels or something? We have a lot of cash," Jason said awkwardly.

"Yeah, there should be a Hyatt hotel somewhere near. But, with Tim and Damian, you'll get caught by the cops tomorrow. They both need to be in school," Angel replied.

"I hadn't even thought of that!" I said, and put my face in my hands. We needed Damian and Tim both, but I guess they would have to go to school. "How old are you two again?"

Damian and Tim must've sensed what I was about to do.

"No, you need our help! We can't go to school!" Damian said in protest.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with Demon Brat. I'm the smartest out of us!" Tim said.

"I also can't believe I'm saying this, but Golden Boy is right. You both'll get us arrested, and when we do, it won't matter if you're smart, because we'll have to go to court and spend almost all extra emergency money we have," Jason said.

"See, you guys need to go to school! So, anyways, how old are you two?" I asked again.

"Sixteen," Angel said gesturing to herself, "and thirteen," She said, pointing to Tara.

"Tim can go to your school and Damian can go to your sister's," I said. "After school, Tim and Damian can come and help us!" I said, relieved to come up with a solution.

"Great solution and all, but how exactly will you be able to get into our schools and be able to seem the slightest bit normal?" Tara asked. She was kind of like Tim with the way she brought back the serious problem and thought ahead.

"Maybe they can stick with-" Jason was cut off.

"Never!" Damian yelled. "Not at all! No!"

"C'mon, Little D, I just want Alfred's cookies right now!" I asked pleadingly. "Please!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"I said, no!" Damian insisted.

"Listen, I'm tired and as cool as it is having superheroes in our kitchen who were supposedly in our cabinets, I want to sleep. I go to Parkers High School for Math and Science and my sister goes to Autumn Academy for Excellence. Good night," Angel said. "You can go out the window and close it after you get out. I hope I see y'all tomorrow," She said, and walked out and went to her kitchen, singing some sort of song about… The Teen Titans?

"Well, uh, she left because she-" Tara was cut off by VERY loud laughing and screaming, "Needed to, um, fangirl. Now, I've been as social as I can, and I'm getting a little energy sucked from it. Like my sister said, I hope I see y'all tomorrow, I guess. Uh, bye?" Tara said, and she watched as we climbed out of the window, closing it behind us.

 **To be continued…**

 **It is weird to get excited about my future in my own story? You're probably wondering why the mom gets home REALLY late, but that's because it was already late at night and though I would love to hide the Batbros in my closet as much as anyone, I thought it wouldn't come out as interesting. Anyways, make sure to review and stuff. Thanks!**


	3. Going to Hell, I Mean School

**Here comes chapter 3! Not much say except for the disclaimer tho** **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OCs** ** _Previously on Stranded_** ** _"Well, uh, she left because she-" Tara was cut off by VERY loud laughing and screaming, "Needed to, um, fangirl. Now, I've been as social as I can, and I'm getting a little energy sucked from it. Like my sister said, I hope I see y'all tomorrow, I guess. Uh, bye?" Tara said, and she watched as we climbed out of the window, closing it behind us._**

 **Tara's POV**

The weekends went by SUPER fast, and it was Monday already. I groaned as my alarm, Na Na Na by My Chemical Romance, started playing. Why did I decide to play bops on school days that don't deserve it?

I got up and replayed Friday in my head, the best day of my life. I almost screamed, realizing Damian Wayne, a fictional character, might be at my school! I smiled and put on my glasses, then went to my closet and picked out the nearest skinny jeans and t-shirt, then went to the bathroom. I put my dark brown hair into a high ponytail then brush my teeth. I find my socks and put them on, before packing my backpack.

I pick up City of Bones and put it in my backpack, then get my green binder and put it behind my book. I took my backpack and ran downstairs.

I walked into the kitchen and got out two bowls then poured in Frosted Cheerios into each. I placed them on the dining table and got out the milk and spoons, then put the Cheerios back into the cabinets, with the crushed box of Cookie Crisps that Tim Drake sat on.

"Angel! I got your cereal! What do you want for lunch?" I yelled up to my sister who, as usual, spent forever in the bathroom.

"Leftovers!" She screamed back.

I went to the fridge and took out a to-go box. I opened it and served out two pieces of grilled salmon onto a plate, followed by broccoli and corn. I placed the plate into the microwave and got out containers to put them in.

Right when the microwave started beeping, my sister came into the kitchen and grabbed both lunch boxes and put apples into them both.

"You wanna water?" She asked, but before I could answer she put one in anyways.

"Uh, I guess," I said, though there wasn't a purpose.

"So, about Friday," Angel started out, looking to see if our mom was coming, "do you think Tim and Damian might actually come to our schools?"

I had the same question, but instead of screaming, I put on a chill face and shrugged.

"I don't know, I hope. Dick might've forced them to come. Also, aren't you an ambassador? You'll get to show Tim around your school, right?" I asked.

Angel was the opposite of me. She was an extrovert who loved to talk to people. It's not that I didn't like to have friends or to have people in my life, it's just that I got the energy sucked out of me and got tired of talking to people. And I hated huge groups. But when it came to comics, I was fine with talking to the Batboys, I mean, they aren't a big group of people or strangers.

My sister nodded and said, "Yup! Meaning, I'll get to talk to Tim Drake!"

I rolled my eyes. Tim would probably avoid her if he had half a mind.

"You should see if you can show Damian around, I know you really want to talk to him," My sister said.

"No, no, no, it's fine. I don't want to. Plus, Ria and Kimberly already push me about it almost everyday, I don't need you to do that too. I bet I can find Damian if I wanted to, he'll stick out like a sore thumb," I said, trying to get off the topic of being an ambassador.

"A'ight, I'll stop. Just saying, though. But, it's already 7:15, so we should head out after breakfast," Angel said.

We both poured our milk and started eating, talking about new music, fandoms, and fanfiction like normal.

After we finished, I put the food from the microwave into the containers and put the containers into the lunch boxes. I put my lunch box into my backpack and then put on my Robin sweatshirt. My sister also put her lunch box into her backpack, but also put her sweatshirt into her bag.

My mom was in her personal office, working. She was already dressed and ready to go, like always. She came out and got her keys.

"Are you guys ready?" She asked. We nodded and opened the garage and unlocked the car. "We're going to Angel's school first because of her choir practice," she informed us.

My mom looked more like me, but she dyed her hair black since her hair had already started greying. She had the same colored eyes as my sister and I, dark brown. Her skin was lighter than ours, though, since she was north indian. My sister and I had a dark tan skin, matching our dad's more.

I watched as my mom drove into the drop off line and my sister walked out.

"Bye, Angel, I love you," My mom said.

I also said the same thing, like usual. My mom started driving and I took out my phone and earbuds. I started listening to my playlist as I scrolled through Tumblr.

 **Damian's POV**

I'll admit, I was being a little dramatic. Just a little. Though, I had a reason.

Grayson and Todd both wanted Drake and I to go to school, even though they needed us to be the voice of reason and help come up with a solution to the problem.

I go to school in Gotham, I was fourteen, I had too. But this was serious, they needed (I might regret thinking this) Drake and I. Their plan was to come up with the machine of some sort that would take us back or contact father, then once school (Hell, in my opinion) finished, they would go over it and see if it can become a reality.

Basically, I had to go school. I was told to walk with Drake to school so we wouldn't have to spend money on what this dimension called an… Oovoo? Uber? I don't know what they call it, but we weren't wasting needed money on it.

Along with Grayson and Todd planning, they were also working at a Target to get more money to buy phones and necessary parts.

The walk to school was quiet as Drake and I both liked to keep to ourselves, especially when we had to do something together.

But then I remembered something that almost made me stop in the middle of crossing the street. We had to stick with the girls we had met last night.

"Drake, do we have to stay with the girls we met?" I asked. I wanted to find a loophole.

"Yup, so we understand this dimension better. Also, we have the same classes as them. I hacked the system," Drake said with a smug smile.

"Why?! Now we have to go everywhere with those people!" I said in protest.

"I mean, not everywhere," Drake said, which annoyed me, "and you'll be at a different school with Tara, the younger one."

"I don't care which one, it's just annoying!" I said. Drake just shook his head and we continued to walk.

After about 15 minutes, we stopped in front of a huge building, well for a school. On the building, big blue letters said, 'Autumn Academy for Excellence'

"Welp, looks like we're at the wrong place. It says, 'for Excellence'," Drake said with a smile.

I glared at him.

"Make sure you come back at 3:30 exactly," I said. I knew better than to let him just not come to get me.

"I know, I know. Bye, Demon!" Drake said, and ran off. I scoffed. Of course he runs away.

I looked at the establishment. I take a deep breath and walk in. I was going to regret this.

 **Tara's POV**

I was in the art room like always before school. Our elective teacher, Mr.Dowl, let my friend, Kimberly, and me come into his class so we wouldn't go to the cafeteria or library, though I didn't mind the library.

Kimberly and I were laughing about a movie we had watched on Sunday when the bell rang and we started to walk to a class we shared, U.S History.

I was on the way when the principal said, "Tara Varghese, to the office. Tara Varghese to the front, there's a new student."

I raised an eyebrow. Why was I called to the office. I looked at Kimberly to ask just to see her looking away.

"Hey, Kim, why is the principal calling me?" I asked her suspiciously.

"I, uh, I don't know. You should check it out," Kimberly said. She was a terrible liar.

"I know you're lying," I said. How bad could a person be at lying?

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" She said, but then saw my very serious face. "Fine. Me and Ria made you ambassador and-" But she was cut off as the principal repeated what she said before, with more irritation.

"Tara Varghese, to the office. Tara Varghese to the front, there's a new student."

I gave a smile and speed walked to the office, which was down stairs. My thoughts were racing. What if it was Damian? But what if it wasn't? Other people might also enroll in Autumn.

I continues to think about it and if it was just a coincidence or not until I was there, the front office. The principal, Mrs.Johnson, was there in her usual black suit and black high heels. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Got lost, Ms.Varghese?" She asked, not pronouncing my last name correctly, but hey, what was I expecting? It was Indian.

"Of course not, I was just in the bathroom," I lied with a fake smile, which she returned.

"So, um, who's the person thing or umm," I trailed off.

"Oh yes, he's right here. Damian?" Mrs.Johnson called, and my heart went faster. I was in fangirl mode.

Damian Wayne stepped out from a room and came next to the principal.

"This is Damian Wayne. All I want you to do is show him to his classes and where the bathrooms are, the counselor's office is, my office, you know, the necessary things," She said with a wink, which meant I had to laugh.

"Yes, ma'am. Um, thank you!" I said and walked out, with Damian trailing behind me.

"So, I guess Dick and Jason made you come?" I asked, which he sighed deeply and nodded.

"Yes, much to my displeasure. Now, I don't need to know where any of the things are. I have the same classes as you," He said. I so wish I could fangirl. But I took a deep breath and smiled. I guess I could hold it.

"And the same elective? Art?" I asked. He nodded.

"Great, so I guess I'll just show you where the boy's bathrooms are since some are farther from the girl's bathroom and the water fountains," I said, and we started walking.

 **Damian's POV**

Tara wasn't as annoying as I thought. That doesn't mean she wasn't annoying, though.

We made conversation as we walked, and talked about things that infuriate us, like being compared to older siblings, having your name pronounced wrong, and getting called by your sibling's name.

"Also, you'll also have to hang with my friends, Kimberly and Ria," She informed me. I gulped and nodded.

"Now that you have informed me of everything, can I now go to my first class, U.S History?" I asked.

"Yup, though, class'll be almost over by now. We should be writing essays on what we learned, which right now should be stuff like explorers discovering America and stuff. Pretty easy," She said.

"Great. But I do not have to write an essay if I come in now, right?" I said, trying to make sure of what I had to do. She shrugged then laughed. "What? What did I do?"

"You said if you had to do an essay then said right! Like a pun!" She managed through laughs.

Her humor was like Grayson's, or maybe Drake's, if I stretched it. Basically, it kind of amused me. Only a little, though. I smiled. It was also because her laugh was so… weird. It sounded so airy and the way she found a pun so funny made me laugh, which caused her to stop for a moment, then continue.

"What?" I asked.

"It's just, in the comics," Once she said that, I started listening. I don't know how these writers portray us. "You usually wouldn't laugh so easily, especially at a pun. Maybe if Dick said it, though. Or you might've shoved him, it honestly depends on what just happened on the panel before, like that one time-"

I cut her off., "How many of these comics have you read?"

Her face morphed into a serious expression.

"All of them," She said. I was about to question even further when the bell rang and her eyes widened even bigger than Grayson's when Pennyworth catches him eating the cookies before they cooled entirely.

"RUN TO MATH!" She yelled, though I had no idea why she panicked. At Gotham Academy, we walked calmly to our next class, chatting with one or two people beside us.

I wasn't expecting a herd of people to come from the staircase and what felt like millions to be coming out of nearby door or bathrooms, laughing and talking as loudly as they could muster. Tara grabbed my wrist and ran into the jumble, to the stairs.

Is it weird or normal to feel fear about this situation, because I was. She navigated through, making many people fall, which she yelled sorry to afterward. I watched as one tumbled down the steps more than the others, and how Tara almost stopped to help them up, before realizing that would be risking her own life. She ran down halls, turning into some VERY small halls that were uncomfortable to go through, before seeking shelter in an almost empty room.

"Good morning, Tara," A woman at the front of the class greeted as Tara left me at the entrance and went to her seat to rea.

"Good morning, Ms.King!" She said back, plastering what looked like a fake smile to me, someone trained to figure things like that out, but to the teacher, Ms.King, it was genuine.

"Did you do your homework?" She asked, walking closer to the desk Tara was sitting at.

"Yes, it was easy," She replied, and the teacher gave a hearty laugh.

"Good to hear that," Then she faced my direction, "and who are you, young man?"

I grimaced at the name, but replied with, "Damian."

"Nice to meet you, Damian!" She said cheerfully.

I gave a strained smile and saf next to Tara, who was in the back row. It had already seemed that she was absorbed in her book, a stupid smile on her face as she read, so I had to just sit and stare.

As more students came in, Ms.King seemed to have gotten tired just at the sight of them, and stopped greeting and sat down, typing on her phone.

I watched as an Indian girl came and sat next to Tara and threw a rolled up wrapper at her, causing Tara to get an expression that matched one of when Alfred got mad, which was not something you want to see. She glanced at the girl and, with a sad smile, closed her book and faced the girl, making conversation.

I wonder how Drake's day was going. Hopefully bad.

 **Tim's POV**

Angel had already shot down my plan of sneaking into the teacher's lounge and stealing coffee. She had gotten Starbucks in the middle of the day, which she had to chug in the bathroom before a teacher could catch her with her coffee. I slumped down in my chair. This was a sucky day.

I was in Chemistry and because I was new, I had to choose a pair of partners to join. I walked to Angel's group that she had with a Hispanic girl.

"Hey, Tim!" Angel greeted, to which I waved in return.

"Hi," I said, and turned to face the Hispanic girl who was putting her dark, almost black, hair in a high ponytail. "What's your name?"

"Ashley. Do you know what we're supposed to do? I was zoned out," She said, making Angel sigh.

"I just told you!" She yelled.

"I wasn't listening!" Ashley complained.

I explained the lesson and we got started. My day got better from there, as next was the easiest class, math.

All we had to do was geometry. The teacher, Mr.Garvey, explained then gave us worksheets, but we weren't allowed to do anything but the sheets, meaning no talking, making loud noise, getting up, or anything else that would distract anyone or him from sitting and staring aimlessly.

I completed pretty quickly, and tried to see if anyone else had. I slowly turned my head but Mr.Garvey got up quickly.

"ARE YOU CHEATING?" He asked loudly, pointing at me. My eyes widened.

"N-no sir, I j-just finished the sheet and I was looking to see if anyone else is f-finished," I answered, stuttering so I didn't seem to confident. I still needed to seem normal.

"JUST PUT YOUR HEAD DOWN, JIM!" He said, rather loudly again.

I nodded and put my head in my arms on my desk, ignoring the snickers and giggles. How could my day be such a rollercoaster?

I just sat there, with nothing to do. Finally, the bell rang. I started walking to the doorway, but waited for Angel. She followed me out and we somehow managed to survive the crowd.

"I have to go to my locker," We both said at the same time.

"I need to get my change of clothes for gym," Angel said, gesturing to the gym doors behind her.

"Me too," I said.

We had limited time, so Angel looked through the crowd before tapping a girl with curly blonde hair and pale skin.

"Can you get my gym clothes from my locker?" She yelled over the loud talking and screaming of people getting run over.

"Sure!" The girl said, and put her binder in front of her as a shield and ran through.

"Now we can stop by at your locker and then I can get changed," Angel said, to which I nodded to.

We quickly fought our way through the huge crowds and went to my locker. I opened it as if I've been at this school all the time turning the dial and lightly hitting the locker. I got out a bag and we headed to the girl's and boy's room area. We split up from there to change, and I was already dreading P.E just by the general mood.

 **Dick's POV**

Jason and I had found two jobs at a Dollar Store as clerks. It was pretty easy, and we had convenient spots since Jason was right in front of me.

The only problem was, our shift ended at 7:30, almost 4 hours after Tim and Damian would be finished with school. I needed to contact them somehow, but how?

I looked around saw that one of the stockers was here. I tapped their shoulder.

"Excuse me, but can I borrow your phone to make two calls?" I asked, trying to look polite so he'd give it to me.

He gave a skeptical look.

"As long as I type the number and I hold it while it's on speaker phone," The man said in a rough voice. I nodded.

"Alright," I said, and gave him Parker's High School's phone number.

I told the office to tell Tim that me and Jay's shift ends at 7:30 and to see if he can catch a ride to Tara and Angel's house. I also had to tell him that we had to do the thing on the weekends, so it'll be a slow progress.

I got the dude to call Autumn Academy so that I could repeat the message. I quickly thanked him and went back to my counter, where I stood still, waiting for a customer.

I hated this job.

 **3:30, Tara's POV**

School went by faster than usual, and I was already saying bye to Ria and Kimberly, who both rode the bus home. Damian and I waited outside in the front of school with the rest of the car riders.

"So, when's Dick and Jason gonna come?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Grayson informed me he and Todd both had late shifts so we should see if we can go to your house for a bit. Only until 8:00, though," He said, and I swear he almost got worried by my expression

"Oh no, no, no. My mom specifically says, 'No people of the male gender'," I said.

"Well that will be a big problem, because Drake also had the same plan in mind," Damian said, looking a little worried. A little.

"Maybe we can-" Damian cut me off.

"I am not dressing up as a girl. Not," Damian said, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"No, I'll tell my mom it's for academic purposes. I can say both me and my sister have a project with you guys as our partners. She might say yes. Also, she also has to check on some houses and go help do work and put up open house signs," I said. I never said that she was a realtor, but Damian seemed to have got that by now. "Which means by the time you guys go, she'll still won't be home."

"Okay, so do you want Drake and I to walk to your house, just following your car or something like that? Then we hide nearby and come in once your mother leaves," Damian said, basically coming up with the whole plan.

"I'll text my sister," I told him, and got on my phone.

 **(A/N This is the texts. A is Angel, T is Tara)**

T: Hey

T:Hi

T:Hello

T: Chechi **(A/N Means big sister in Malayalam, a South Indian Language)**

A: Whaaaat

T: Tim needs to walk here and when mom picks you up then me they'll be walking behind and when mom leaves they're gonna come and stuff. Kk?

A: Uh sure

A: Guessing Damian came up with the plan?

T: Yeah

T: Did anyone notice Tim was Tim?

A: My teacher called him Jim

A: Cat and Fiona were SUPER skeptical.

A: They called him Tim sometimes.

T: Isn't that his name?

A: Like they called him Tim Drake

T: Oh anyways gtg. Tell me when mom picks you up and when Tim starts

A: He's bout to

T: Cool

T: Bye Chechi I love you

A: I love you too

A: Bye

I pocketed my phone and faced Damian.

"My sister said that Tim is on his way and we can put the plan into action," I informed him.

"Please don't say we need code names!" Damian whined.

"I wasn't going to say that," I said slowly, "But-"

"No code names!" Damian yelled.

"You should be quieter about the plan instead of yelling 'No code names!," I said, mocking Damian's voice, "But for real, you spend too much time with Jon. We're not having code names."

"Good," Damian said, relaxing.

"Okay, so the schools are pretty close so Tim should be here any moment," I told him. He nodded. "So, how'll we pass time?"

"Homework?" Damian suggested. I sighed.

"That, sadly, is what I was thinking," I said, and we opened our binders to get our homework from U.S History.

Time passed by quickly as we did homework and talked, it felt like we just started and we finished already. I saw Tim walking towards us just as my mom's car was pulling up in line to pick me up.

"You ready?" I asked. Damian nodded. "Good, see ya, Damian!" I yelled, and climbed into the car.

 **Angel's POV**

I watched as Tim and Damian bickered and ran to catch up. My sister was giggling, with my mom giving us the look of 'What the fuck did I fucking birth', which she usually gave us.

I occasionally laughed, because I had better self control than to give everything away, unlike my sister. But it was hilarious to see them race and them to get tired of running.

Almost 10 minutes of watching Tim and Damian run and we were finally home. I watched as they hid behind our huge garden of plants in the front, disappearing from sight as my mom drove to the driveway and parked.

Phase 1, complete.

 **To be continued...** **Next chapter should also be quick. Make sure to review and... yea. Bye bye!**


	4. Carrying Out The Plan

**Warning: VERY CRINGY AND CRAPPY!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OCs**

 _ **Previously on Stranded...**_

 _ **Almost 10 minutes of watching Tim and Damian run and we were finally home. I watched as they hid behind our huge garden of plants in the front, disappearing from sight as my mom drove to the driveway and parked.**_

 _ **Phase 1, complete.**_

 **Tara's POV**

My mom parked and my sister and I quickly kissed her cheek.

"Bye, mom, I love you!" We both said in unison.

"Okay, bye Princess, make sure you both do your homework," My mom told Angel, "bye, Little Princess, I love you!"

We jumped out of the car, watching as the doors automatically closed behind us and our mom drove off.

I quickly put in the pin for the garage. Angel bolted in after the huge door was halfway opened, closing it after I ran in. She looked out the window to make sure mom left and gave me an all clear. I nodded and sped to the door. I slid the chain off and unlocked the knob. I opened the door, then the glass door, watching as Tim and Damian both slowly walked over.

"Hurry up!" I called to them.

"Listen," Tim said, then stopped to huff, "We *huff* just ran after *huff* your car, which had mostly green *huff* lights. Don't *huff* rush me,"He said, but by that time, he was at the door with Damian.

They stood at the doorway for an awkward minute, just catching their breath. My sister was preparing grapes and chips and salsa in the kitchen, so I just waited.

"Okay, we are ready," Damian said.

"For what?" I asked. What were we doing now?

"To get inside," He said, as if it were obvious.

"Uh, just walk in," I said.

Tim shrugged and walked in. Damian followed, observing every inch as he walked in.

"Don't destroy anything,use the downstairs bathroom next to the garage door, Angel's preparing snacks, and we're doing homework," I said. They both nodded.

"Great, also, do you have a laptop or computer I can borrow? Maybe a phone?" Tim asked. I tossed my sister's phone to him.

"Password's my birthday and her birthday, just the numbers," I said, and to my surprise the only thing he questioned me about is knowing my sister's password, meaning that they had already figured out our birthdays.

I started my homework for math, which wasn't too hard, nor was it super easy. I looked to see both Tim and Damian speeding through their homework, as if it was nothing. Before I could turn my head back, Tim and Damian had both said the same thing.

"Done."

"But it's only been 18 minutes!" I cried out.

I wasn't actually surprised or really feeling any emotion, but it was a good way to stall so I wouldn't have to do chores after this.

"I can hear the uninterest in your voice, Tara," Damian said, and I shrugged.

"Welp, I tried," I said, and picked up my pencil to finish my math.

My grades were all straight A's, and I NEEDED to keep it up, or I was in trouble. I could not risk rushing through homework or turning in homework late, but of course, I did risk it. I sometimes turn in homework late, but now I had to stop. I asked my science teacher about my grade today, and he said I was an A, but because of homework, he might put a B on my report card! As I was writing my essay about some stupid scenario, I felt Damian lean over my shoulder.

"That paper isn't due until Friday, even me, someone who always does all my homework when I get, didn't do it yet," He commented.

"Yeah, well," I said, "the teacher might give me a B instead of an A if I don't turn in my homework so I'm seeing if I can turn it all in early and get homework for next week, like I did at the beginning at the year."

"That was a month ago," Damian said, "It's October 2nd. How did you stop so fast?"

"I don't know, it felt so long already," I said. It was only October? School was going too fast for me.

"Oh, wow." He said, moving back to his spot on my leather black couch. "Got any good books?"

"I have the whole Percy Jackson series, Heroes of Olympus, but you should read that after Percy Jackson, and the Harry Potter series. I also borrowed some Avatar: The Last Airbender comics, but I don't have the first 3," I replied.

"Those all sound boring," He said simply, which I actually gasped aloud to, "don't be so dramatic about it. After you finish with your homework, can I turn on the TV so I can actually do something?"

"Hey, here's something you can do! Water the plants," I said pointing to the backyard.

"Excuse you," He said, "but I am not some servent you can tell what to do!"

"It's called chores, but you wouldn't know, with Alfred doing everything for you," I said.

I knew I just got him mad, but I could care less. My grades were dropping and my paper was also complete. HIm getting sensitive to me answering his question wasn't really my problem. I finished up my paper and started Spanish, which was super easy. All you needed to do is translate English words to Spanish on the front, and the opposite on the back. The best part is, the teacher taught us all the words today. All you needed to do was take notes.

I quickly scrabbled my answers onto the paper and stood up.

"Finished for today! Now I just need to finish all the other daily work and I should be fine!" I exclaimed, "Also, Tim, might wanna give me the phone. My sister was preparing snacks, but took a shower in the middle and left them in the kitchen. She's gonna come raging for her phone when she realizes it wasn't in her pocket," I said, and Tim tossed the phone back to me.

I ran up the stairs and turned right, into my sister's room. Then, I opened the door to the bathroom just a little bit and placed her phone on the counter.

"You left it downstairs," I said.

"It was in my pocket! You stole it!" She accused me.

"I don't even know the password! What're you talking about?" I asked, and quickly closed the door and ran downstairs, so she couldn't interrogate me further.

"So, ih, let's watch Young Justice!" I said.

They both stared at me, and I had to remember that this wasn't my friends who knew what Young Justice is. Even Tim wouldn't know, because the show was taken on a whole other universe that was made for the show.

"What is Young Justice?" Damian asked. By the way his face was contorted, he did not like not knowing, and was thinking back to every mission he's done.

"Is it having to do with Justice League? Like, them as kids?" Tim asked, also very deep in thought.

I wish I didn't have to tell them, because having the upperhand and knowing something they didn't was actually great.

"It's about Robin, Dick Grayson in season 1, Aqualad, Kaldur'Ahm, Kid Flash, Wally West, Artemis, Artemis Crock, Superboy, Conner Kent, Miss Martian, M'gann M'orzz **(A/N IDK how to spell it)** , and sometimes Zatanna, forming their own team to prove to the Justice League that they can handle themselves. Season 2's team is way bigger, and Robin is Tim Drake, with Dick Grayson as Nightwing," I explained.

"I'm guessing Grayson is the leader?" Damian said with a snort.

"Obviously," Tim said. Seeing them agree was strange, but I had to end their bonding there.

"Actually, one of the characters who was made just for the show, Kaldur'Ahm, is the leader, though Robin would've been if he was older. He is leader when Aqualad is unable to, though. He's also leader in season 2, when Aqualad turns evil for the stupid plan," I said, but I stopped there, so I wouldn't spoil it.

They both nodded.

"Sounds interesting, let's watch it," Tim said while nodding.

"Shame I'm not in it, but I suppose we should still watch it," Damian said, but I could tell he REALLY wanted to watch.

I took out the DVD for season 1 from under the table where the giant TV was on and put it in the DVD player.

We were all quiet as ads for different shows and movies, mostly having to do with Batman or Superman, played. I could see Tim and Damian trying to decipher these movies, and how they remember the event.

 **Third person/no one's POV**

Tim, Damian, and Tara all watched as Young Justice, season 1, episode 1, played. Tara muttered the lines of every character under her breath, while Damian or Tim glanced at her, watching her say everything with the character, mimicking their voice while she did it.

Angel finally finished her shower and brought the snacks to the table in the middle of the living room for everyone. She stayed for a little bit to watch, but then headed upstairs to do her homework.

 **(A/N I did that third person thing 'cause I got a little tired from my POV and didn't know how to transition to Tim or Damian's. Sorry it's a little crappy)**

 **To be continued...**

 **Told you it was crappy. Promise the next one will actually be good. And continue what we have right now. Please review!**


	5. Guide to Stranded (Basically an AN)

**So I read Stranded and what I had si far, and one of the things I noticed, (Except for how cringey it is) is how I didn't explain things that well. So here's a guide. (Also, 5th chapter's taking awhile so I wanted to publish something.)**

 **Disclaimer: I mean, I mention Tim and Damian, so I think I need to say this? I don't own Tim or Damian or anything that concerns not my stuff**

 **Time period: The time is the beginning of the school year. Chapter 4's exact day is September 30th, meaning it's almost October.**

 **House set-up: The set up for the house is kinda like a dreamhouse for me mixed with what I already have as a house. It's a two story with two upstair bathrooms and two downstair bathrooms. The formal living and dining are near the front door and have a door that connects to the kitchen, which is reasonably big. Connected to the kitchen is the everyday dining table, with no door. It's a wooden table with 6 chairs, two on the ends, 2 on the long right, and 2 on the long left side, if that makes sense. a door to the backyard is also in the dining room. The backyard is kinda really big, with a small pond near one wall.**

 **In front of the dining table is the regular living room. There's a long, leather black couch that sits in front of the TV. In the middle is a black table with a marble pattern. There's also a brownish rug.**

 **Inbetween the living room and stairs is a doorway to the garage, a bathroom, and the laundry room.** **Downstairs is also the master bedroom, but that's only mentioned in my story, so not important. It holds the second bathroom.** **Upstairs is two extra bedrooms and two current bedrooms. The bedrooms that Tara and Angel sleep in are connected by bathroom. On Tara's side, she has a twin bed with neon green and black striped bed sheets. She has a desk with a computer opposite to that, and a small bedside stable. There are multiple posters and a digital wall clock. A doorway connects to a sink and closet, then a door, which leads to a toliet and shower. Once in that room, there's another door that connects to Angel's room. Angel's room is the same size, but the closet is in the room. Her bed is exactly like Tara's, except the bedsheets are a turquoise color with a white chevron pattern.**

 **OC bio-**

 **Tara- Age: 13** **School: Autumn Academy For Excellence**

 **Close Family/Relations: Angel Varghese (sister), Lalmuni Varghese (mother), Dia Rana (close friend), Kristina Tat (close friend)**

 **Birthday: October 20, 2003** **School social status: Close to no one really pays attention due to the fact she's an introvert.**

 **Future/author comments: Tara is based on me, meaning most things about her are true. Like her having an older sister, or her being an introvert. Friends she have are also based on real friends I have. Her future is pretty much undecided, except for the fact that she and Damian might (99% sure) start dating or liking each other.**

 **Angel- School: Parker's High School** **Close Family/Relations: Tara Varghese (sister), Lalmuni Varghese (mother), Ashley Enchilada (close friend), Cat LeBrecht (close friend), Fiona LaBrecht (close friend), Willow Prince (close friend), Myra Kurian (close friend), Juliana Le (close friend), Caitlyn Khan (close friend)** **Birthday: October 23, 2000** **School social status: Many people know her, but not the WHOLE school. She has many friends, and many people can at the very least recognize her. She's obviously an extrovert, which isn't appricated by Tim.** **Future/Author comment: Angel is based on my older sister, AKA, my only sister. Her future is also pretty relaxed, but as a token of kindess, her future love interest will be Tim.**

 **Sorry that this is basically a filler, but I'm pretty stumped on how to continue what I already wrote for the 5th chapter, and restarting is waaay too much work.**


	6. Dinner and Fanfiction

**Honestly, I'm pretty proud of this chapter. And that's really all I have to say for now.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OCs**

 ** _Previously on Stranded…_**

 ** _Angel finally finished her shower and brought the snacks to the table in the middle of the living room for everyone. She stayed for a little bit to watch, but then headed upstairs to do her homework._**

 **Damian's POV**

I had to admit, this Young Justice was a very good show. I could tell Drake thought the same.

After the third episode, Tara turned the TV off.

"I need to take a shower, and even if y'all are superheroes and I have a DVD in the thing, I'm turning it off so nothing happens while I'm gone," She said.

"What are we supposed to do then?" I asked, a little irritated.

"Do what I never achieved, the impossible task of socializing," She said, and I could hear the sarcasm so clearly.

"Or I can stare at this wall and think," Drake said, and for once, I agreed. I turned away from him, and looked at the TV.

"And I can stare at the TV," I said, and fixed my eyes on the TV, though not really, since I glanced at Drake and Tara sometimes.

Tara stayed, probably mentally judging what we were doing and how idiotic it was. I mean, the idea was Drake's, so that's where the idiocy comes from.

"Well then," She said awkwardly, "I'll be going. Also, it's 5:47, so yeah," And with that, she left.

I continued to stare at the screen when out of the corner of my eye, I notices Drake glancing at me. I tried to keep my attention on the TV by thinking of things that happened today, but the constant glancing was too distracting.

"What?!" I yelled.

"Nothing," Drake said, and looked away for a bit.

"Okay," I said suspiciously. He was not glancing for nothing.

"Actually," Drake said, half a minute later, "I was just wondering, how was school?" He asked awkwardly.

"Why do you care?" I snapped back. He shrugged, not even bothered by me.

"Just wondering. Mine went okayish. Not the best, but I guess an optimist would say it was a nice experience, getting to see things from another point if view. Also, not being swarmed for being rich was kinda cool. But these two girls, I don't remember the names, kept on whispering about me. Pretty sure they knew," Drake said casually, as if we were already having a normal conversation.

"Well," I said, giving in, "it was a nice school, I met three people who were friends with Tara. The classes were easy. No one recognized me, because I'm pretty sure you whined about coffee," Drake started sputtering once I said that, "but it was a regular day for a regular person, which was nice to see from."

"Huh," Drake said, but at that moment, we could hear Tara coming down the stairs.

We both quickly turned back to our respective areas to stare at. Tara jogged down and walked back to where she was sitting on the couch.

"Wow, you've been staring at the wall slash TV for that long," She observed.

Drake nodded and turned to face her. I turned to see her as well.

"I know you guys didn't really stare at the thingamajigs that long, I'm not stupid. You obviously made conversation."

"What?! Do you think I couldn't take the challenge of staring at the TV for that long?" I asked, but Drake just gave an awkward laugh and shook his head.

"Demon, that sucked. And I thought you could at least lie!" He said.

"You thought right! You are the incapable one, as you just gave it away!" I accused, ignoring the nickname.

Drake was about to argue with me about it, but Tara interrupted.

"Guys, I was kidding." She said. Drake raised an eyebrow.

"Pretty convincing. Good job," He complimented, and I almost wanted to punch him. Almost.

"You're complimenting her?! She outed you on something you should not want anyone to know and-" Tara interrupted again.

"Dude, you just talked. It's fine. I wasn't gonna tell the world that two people talked. Not interesting anyways," She said, waving it off.

I relaxed.

"Oh. Okay, then," I said. Great, I made this awkward.

"Hey," Drake said, trying to revive any chance of conversation, "I'm starving! Let's eat!"

"Uh, let me see if my sister can make anything. I was banned to make any actual food after the 'incident'"

"What's the-" Drake was cut off.

"'Kay, let me ask her!" Tara said, running up the stairs.

 **Tara's POV**

I ran to ask my sister to make food before Tim could say anything else that he would later regret.

"Hey, Chechi, **(Again, Indian word for sister)** can you make food?" I asked.

"Ugh," She whined, "why don't you make it? My grades will drop lower than your social life!"

"I'm not agreeing, doesn't mean I'm disagreeing or saying I agree, but for real. Make something that I can consume and be satisfied with. No more rice. No more leftovers," I reminded.

"I'll make ramen. Just wait, I'm finishing up this sentence," She said, stood up, typing on the computer.

I speed walked down the stairs to be greeted with Damian and Tim arguing over who gets the last bit of salsa. Tim pointed at the salsa, himself, and then whined. I heard something about not getting coffee and Damian doing his famous catchphrase, 'Tt', before I went and intervened.

"Guys, my sister is gonna make ramen, no need to argue as if it's your last morsel," I said, grabbing both of their attention.

"I know, but it's so good. What brand is this?" Tim asked, casually taking the last bit for himself, leaving Damian to give him a powerful glare.

"Tostitos," I answered. It was a kind of weird question considering they had the best butler to ever grace the world, who could make even smelly socks taste good, but hey, I wasn't gonna question his motives.

"Damnit, that must be a this world thing, because we don't have it in Gotham!" Tim said.

"Oh well. Anyways, if y'all didn't notice, my sister waddled past us and is now currently making ramen," I informed. "We can just sit at the dining table and wait."

They nodded and we walked past the black couch to the dining room.

It was a reasonably sized room that connected to the kitchen, so we could see my sister opening packets of ramen. The table was sized to fit 6 people, though, we usually only had three. It was wooden and had chairs that matched. I sat down at my usual spot on the long side on the left.

"So is there a specific spot to sit at or…" Tim asked awkwardly.

"Nah, sit wherever you want. Try to avoid the seat across from Tara, that's mine," Angel said.

Tim sat next to where Angel was sitting, and I could see her starting to get excited.

Damian shrugged and pulled the seat out next to me to sit, and now I understood why my sister was excited. I tried to play cool and take out my phone. I went into the app and continued to read a RobStar fanfiction.

"So," Angel started, trying to make conversation," what do you guys wanna do afterwards?"

"I wanna keep reading this fanfiction," I replied, not even looking up from my phone. I was at the good part!

"Fanfiction? What's it about?" Damian asked. I almost went scarlet.

"Uh, nothing much." I said, but it sounded more like a question.

"Is it about us?" Tim asked, getting interested.

"Not about you. About Nightwing. And Starfire," I added. My sister looked as if she were laughing, and I hated now that I have to explain this concept to them.

"The alien?! And Grayson?! Why would you-" Tim cut Damian off.

"Is there fanfiction about us?" Tim asked, gesturing to Damian and himself.

"You guys as in dating," I asked, which they both looked disgusted at the thought, "or you guys as in separate. 'Cause for some shitty reason, both exist."

"Separate!" Damian and Tim yelled.

"That's what I thought. And yeah, there are a lot. Some with Tim and Stephanie shipped, or with Kon and Tim, and some with Tim and coffee. There are also Damian and Mar'i- oh shit." I wasn't supposed to say that.

"Mar'i? Who is Mar'i?" Damian asked.

"Uh, she's from another world." I said. That made sense both ways.

"Conversation ended!" My sister said, saving me from the pit I was digging, "Ramen's ready!"

She served us a bowl each and we dug in. I could tell Tim and Damian enjoyed it, because they both got thirds.

"Well then, do you want me to help you understand fanfiction better?" I asked, and everyone perked up.

"I'LL HELP!" My sister cried, and I was pretty sure she broke Tim's ears

 ** _To be continued..._**

 **I'll try to update quicker! No promises, but I will strive. Please review and tell me what fanfictions Tara should show them? Maybe ships? Though, they'll have to be canon, so I don't throw off the balance and make Tim and Damian confused.**


	7. No One Gives a Shit, But Tim Gets Coffee

**Uploaded the next day! See, no promises helps me!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OCs**

 _ **Previously on Stranded…**_

" _ **Well then, do you want me to help you understand fanfiction better?" I asked, and everyone perked up.**_

" _ **I'LL HELP!" My sister cried, and I was pretty sure she broke Tim's ears**_

 **Tim's POV**

I can't believe people _read_ about us! I mean, sure, I read fanfiction about Star Trek and Sherlock from time to time, but about us? That's just weird.

Tara cleaned her glasses and continued what she was saying as she cleared everyone's plates.

"So, basically," She started, bending in front if Damian to get his plate, which he obviously didn't expect as he jumped, "sorry. Anyways, fanfiction about you guys are pretty popular. You might already know the platforms and how it works, so I'll get into the one about you guys. I usually read about canon ships, and… other ships. I also read random crack fics and one shots. If I'm not reading those types, then I'm reading tragedy, angst, sadness, you get it," She said, and she wasn't fully right. I didn't get what she meant by 'other ships'.

"I read basically the same, but I don't write fanfics, unlike Tara," Angel said. "And I know you guys are REALLY confused by the 'other ships' category, but trust me, I don't even tell my sister some of the things I ship, it's not the most popular opinions. Or it's a ship we know the other hates. In this case, telling you may alter how you feel towards each other," She explained.

"My feelings have already been altered!" Damian said. "What you said about Drake and I is completely and utterly redundant! How could someone do that?!"

I nodded. How the fuck am I even supposed to have a relationship with a 14 year old child? And especially when the child is Damian!

"Exactly! What kind of logic went through that person's mind? 'Oh, this 14 YEAR OLD CHILD and a 17 YEAR OLD TEENAGER should be together! How perfect!'" I said, imitating what I thought a dumb person would sound. Angel and Tara laughed.

"I am not a child, Drake! If anyone were a child, it'd be you, as you are extremely immature!" Damian defended.

How did he easily start arguments? Was it just genetics for him, 'cause damn, he definitely acts like Bruce when he argues, no matter what Bruce says. The way Damian just decided to argue with me when we finally agreed on something is just impeccable.

"Honestly, I stopped caring when I found out Hermione and McGonagall were a ship. Also, it's about 9:00, wanna check if Dick or Jason are here yet?" Tara asked.

I couldn't believe it. We came at 4:30, and it was already 9:00?

"Okay," I said, and we all headed to the front door to look out the window.

No one was there yet, so we made our way to the living room.

"Are there other ships?" Damian asked. "Ones that you would want to share, that is."

"There are some others that I don't ship as much. There are some exclusive to certain shows and series. Like the ship Chalant, for example. It's Dick and Zatanna and it only exists in Young Justice. Or you and Maps, which isn't as popular, but is still cute," Angel replied.

"Yeah, or you and Raven. I don't ship that one as much, but it is only exclusive to Justice League vs. Teen Titans and The Judas Contract movie," Tara added.

"The empath and I?" Damian asked with a disgusted look. "That's crazy!"

"And Tim," Tara said, facing me now, "you're mostly shipped with Stephanie ir Kon, sorry about bringing those up." She said, and I sighed and nodded. "Some people also ship you with Jason, which is kinda weird, but whatever."

"What the hell?! That's so stupid! You know what, let's end this conversation right now," I said. The topic was way too uncomfortable.

Tara went to the very end of the couch, Damian sat a seat away from her, Angel sat at the beginning of the couch, and I sat one seat away from her.

Angel went onto her phone and I watched as her her brows furrowed and she slammed her phone down.

"Past tense of yeet, yeeted or yote?!" She asked loudly.

"Yeeted!" Tara called from the very end of the long, black couch.

"Why would it be yote? Yeeted, obviously!" Damian replied.

There was a problem. I disagreed.

"I think it would be yote," I said, and I watched as everyone straightened up. "What? I run, I ran, I swim, I swam, I yeet, I yote."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Angel said. "Right? Are you seriously saying yote?"

"Yes, but if you look at it, both would be correct," Damian said, looking as if he'd be deep in thought.

"M'kay, let's get outta that topic…" Tara trailed off. "Hey Damian, have you ever played Love Balls? I'm stuck on a level and I don't wanna watch an ad to get help."

Damian walked over to the end of the couch where Tara was and they had a small discussion about what to do, and how to play. Tara gave Damian the phone and I slouched. Nothing to do, not much to say.

"Hey Tim, I forgot to ask you," Angel said, and I sat up, "do you want any coffee?"

I felt amazing. The word already made my mouth water.

"YES!" I yelled.

"Okay then…" She said and got up. "You can wait here. Extra caffeine and black, right?"

I nodded quickly. My day was slowly getting so much better.

 **Damian's POV**

I handed Tara's phone back. Because the game was so entertaining, we each took turns. I watched as she easily drew a bubble with the quill around the blue and pink unicorns, getting them to touch before they fell mad before she used too much ink.

She handed me her phone and I analyzed the situation. The pink unicorn was closer to the hole than the blue one, but the blue one was blocked by two yellow circles.

"That one looks pretty complicated, " Tara said, but before she could continue, I drew a couple of lines that could easily get the unicorns to each other.

"I can tell the game is getting a little boring for you," She said, and I nodded.

"It's shockingly easy and quick. What shall we do now?" I asked, but I remembered what Grayson taught me. Make sure you don't only do what you want, listen to the other person. "If you want to. We can also continue to play."

She smiled and shook her head.

"Nah, it's getting pretty boring for me too. Do you guys have all the supplies you need? We might have some extra combs and toothbrushes if y'all want," She offered.

I nodded and we made our way upstairs. Once up all the stairs, we turned right and walked to the first door on the left, which would make sense, since on the right was the stair banister.

Tara opened the door to her room. Her room was a lot more different than I expected. It wasn't too messy, yet it wasn't the neatest room. There were some clothes on the floor, and even some earbuds. Her backpack was sitting next to a white desk with a stack of books on one side, a reasonably big cup with pens, pencils, markers, paint brushes, and markers in it, a drawing tablet that was connected to the computer, which sat close to the wall, but a few inches to the middle.

The bed was across from her desk, with a comic book with… me on the cover? I'd have to flip through that later.

The walls had posters from bands, TV shows, books, and some people I recognized from YouTube.

Tara went to the bathroom, which was a doorway next to her desk. She opened the cabinets under her sink and pulled out a four pack of toothbrushes, a small tube of toothpaste next to each. She also took out two combs and 5 towels.

"Okay, there's toothbrushes, toothpaste, combs, and towels. Am I missing anything?" She asked, more to herself.

"That sounds sufficient enough to last us. Do you have a bag I can store these in? My backpack is full," I said. She nodded.

We went downstairs and she went to a cabinet in the kitchen where she pulled a Walmart shopping bag out of the huge pile.

"I'll put everything in here. I also might have some money I can give you," She offered, and I nodded.

We went back to her bathroom and got everything in the bag. I picked it up and Tara went to her desk and picked up a black purse on it.

"I'll see how much I can get," She said while rummaging through it. After about 2 minutes, she pulled out two 100 dollar bills. "Here."

"200 dollars?" I asked.

"Yeah, you can split it somewhere and each of you will have 50 dollars," She said and put her purse on her desk.

I pocketed the money and we walked back down stairs just in time to hear the doorbell ring.

"Guess you're leaving," Tara said. "I'll see you tomorrow!" She said, and Drake and I walked to the front door.

 **Dick's POV**

I parked the Honda Odyssey perfectly in front of Angel and Tara's house.

"I'll go get them," I told Jason. "You wait 't do anything stupid to the car while I'm gone, okay?"

"Why'd we get this car again?" He asked. "It's 2018 and you got a 2016 model?"

I sighed. That didn't answer my question.

"Because the rental place had cars 2016 and older for less money. The car was also a reasonable size for us all, and even had extra space. After we get more essentials, maybe I'll think about getting a different model. Hopefully we don't stay for that long, though," I said. "And you didn't answer my question. Okay?" I repeated.

"Fine, go," Jason said and slouched down in the passenger seat.

I opened the door and walked to the front door. I rang the doorbell and waited. After about a minute, I heard the chain sliding and the door unlocking. Angel opened the door and then the glass door.

"Damian forgot his jacket and Tim's getting a disposable cup for his coffee," Angel said.

"I am ready," Damian said, walking out the door. "We can go."

"You forgot about Tim, Little D," I reminded, though, I knew he did on purpose.

"You and I both know he forgot on purpose," Tara smiled, appearing next to Angel. "Tim's getting his bag." She informed.

I nodded and smiled.

"Thank you guys for taking them after school. Do you mind doing something like this every weekday? Me and Jay work every weekday," I informed.

"Sure, no problem. Wait, IS THAT MOM'S CAR?!" Angel yelled. Tara looked confused and stared at the car I rented.

"SHIT! MOM'S HERE!" She yelled.

"No, that's not your mom!" I said, trying to calm them down. "I rented a car. We get paid daily and I decided to use the money to get a car. From now own, I'll be driving you," I said, looking in Damian's direction, "and you," I said, looking at Tim, who finally decided to come, "to school. After that me and Jay will go to-"

"I'm sorry. I just have to say this. It's Jay and I," Tara corrected, earning a light slap to her arm from Angel. "What? It was getting annoying!"

"He's usually like that," Damian said, and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Let's just go!" Tim suggested and I nodded.

"Bye!" We all said.

As we walked to the car, Damian handed me a Walmart bag.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Tara gave us toothbrushes, toothpaste, combs, towels, and 200 dollars," Damian said.

"200 dollars?" I asked, to which he shrugged.

"Wait, you didn't tell me Tara gave you stuff! You just said you got extra food!" Tim yelled.

Oh joy, another argument.

"Stop arguing and get in the car. I'll take the money. And Damian, no you can't drive."

Tim snickered and Damian huffed and hit him. I sighed and got into the driver's seat. I started the car.

"Okay," I said as I backed out, "I'm getting two phones, three, if I can get them cheap and used," I informed. "If two, one goes to Jay and one goes to Timmy."

"Yes!" Jason said, raising his arms up, but hitting the ceiling. "Ow!"

"Cool. But what if you get three? I'm guessing you get one?"

"Yes, and before you say anything Damian, it's so I can check in easier. I might not even get one. They're also probably going to be old phones that you can only call and text on, so don't get too excited," I said, looking at Damian through the rearview mirror.

"Okay. Now let's go to the hotel so that I can rest," Damian said.

I did what I do best and smiled and nodded.

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **If you didn't get it, the last part was a low self esteem joke, since everyone in the Batfamily is depressed. Anyways, please review and tell me what you thought! Also, I know this was short, but this is probably the most I'll be writing per chapter, so bare with me.**


End file.
